


俘虏

by Myeon_tokki



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, 木马, 束缚, 走绳, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeon_tokki/pseuds/Myeon_tokki
Summary: 双性.慎拍摄➕木马➕道具➕走绳➕束缚➕dirty talk
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	俘虏

——————————

金俊勉被下身一阵酥麻震醒。

迷糊的大脑瞬间清醒，他惊愕地睁开眼，却发现眼前已被一层黑布覆，随着各感官的逐渐恢复，金俊勉迅速得出一个结论。

他被绑了。

而且被绑得十分耻辱。全身赤裸身上还被束缚绳绑着双手，身后靠着被自己体温捂热的墙面，双眼被黑布蒙住，大量光线被隔绝不足以让金俊勉知道外界的状况，况且被塞入体内的异物正高频地震动着，他并不是什么纯情的少男，他马上就知道那是一颗跳蛋，并且此刻的他竟然被一个跳蛋震出了大片淫水。  
他挣扎着试图合拢双腿，却又被一双手将腿掰开，敏感的小穴再次被暴露在那人的眼前。

“..谁！”金俊勉仰起头喊道。  
那人并没有回答，只是将那颗跳蛋再往金俊勉体内推入，似乎在期待他的反应。金俊勉咬着下唇强迫自己不发出声音。他很清楚自己的身体会是如何的放荡，那本不该在他身上的女穴便是根源。

他本以为只要不在意即可，但经过他的爱人兼队友——边伯贤，的引导调教，他不得不承认这女穴让他很是享受。

那人见金俊勉倔强的模样也不恼，只是将他扶起，还一手揪着他身上的绳子以防他逃跑，弯下身将那颗跳蛋拽了出来，还连带出一串淫水。

“啧，本体竟然还要更骚些，这女穴的水可真多。”

金俊勉的身子瞬间僵了起来，是BAËKHYUN。

“好奇我是怎么知道的？” BAËKHYUN感受到了那人的僵硬 笑道“我们的队长， SUHØ，把这小洞也完美的复刻了下来，但没想到的是，他的本体竟然比他还放荡。”

语毕，他将金俊勉扯到木马旁，松开他身上的束缚绳，将双手绑在马脖子处。眼前一片黑暗的金俊勉不敢轻举妄动。他被腾空抱起，放到一木马上分开两腿，将那特制的假阳具对准小穴然后把人放下 。下身被一根东西狠狠插入，身下的木马还上摇下晃，他本能地向前倾身想去抱住马脖子，却引得那阳具猛地摩擦穴肉，再激起大片淫水落在马背上。

金俊勉忍不住叫出了声反射性直起腰手撑着马脖子想要稳住这乱颠的木马。或许是被双眼被黑布蒙着，还是因为被那假阳具激起了淫欲，平日里身手敏捷的精英队长却在这小小的木马上手忙脚乱，淫荡不堪。越是想要稳住木马，这木马越是不听话，颠得更加厉害，那假阳具上的凸起更是干得金俊勉直吼。

“不愧是SUHO，自己也可以玩得很开心，不如…带上我？”

BAËKHYUN扯下绑在金俊勉眼前的黑布，让他恢复了视觉。他正被关在这只有一扇门就没有能通往外界的出口的房间内，而自己身下的木马并非是稳稳固定在地上，木马下面有一个特制弹簧，才让他无法平稳。而此时BAËKHYUN正站在一旁手里拿着相机满是玩味地看着他，略长的银发轻盖住他的右眼，浅色的瞳孔为他平添了一份妖异，多出的羽链垂挂在耳旁，腰间却挂着令人震悚的皮鞭。再往一旁看，另外一台摄像机正架在那边录像。

“别…别拍了…放我下…来”金俊勉将脸别过另一边，被拍的羞耻感让他的肌肉绷紧露出好看的线条，身下的刺激让他没有能力说出一句完整而清晰的话，剩下的都是令人羞耻的喘息，木马将他颠起又摔下，假阳具重重地往他深处顶，双腿不由地更加夹紧了马背。

“别啊，SUHO不是在上面玩得挺好的吗” BAËKHYUN靠近了木马，往金俊勉与木马的交合处来了一张特写，照片里是那诱人的小穴紧紧地吸着那根假阳具，晶莹的液体顺着那根东西滑落，让那交合处一篇泥泞。

“瞧，这水都多得溢出来了，果然水系能力者，‘水’多”

金俊勉低下头，他已经没有精力再去管那人的语言羞辱，他只想把磨人的木马停下，再狠狠地砸掉那两台相机去堵上BAËKHYUN的嘴。

等金俊勉被那木马玩得用前面高潮了一次，BAËKHYUN才大发慈悲般将瘫软的金俊勉从木马上抱下来，取下绑在马脖子上的绳子重新将他的手反绑在背后。双腿发软的金俊勉摔在地上努力平复着自己，靠在冰冷的墙体边将自己缩成一团企图获得一丝安慰。这一举一动仍旧被那台架起的摄像机记录着。

“看这样子像是我欺负你了一般，明明SUHO大人也很享受”  
BAËKHYUN一开门便看到金俊勉在墙边缩成一小团，红发被汗水染湿蔫蔫垂下，最让人鼻血喷发的还那白嫩的大腿间一片泥泞的小穴，两片阴唇仍一张一合地吐露着粘稠的淫液。BAËKHYUN轻笑着把这一幕又拍了下来。他想立马过去压着那可人大操大干，但他依旧在等，等那人变得脆弱不堪，再亲自上阵，将他弄得支离破碎，要享受的 是过程。

毕竟，自己的俘虏，不享受怎么行。

“你……别拍了！”金俊勉咬牙切齿狠瞪那人“下流”

BAËKHYUN并没有回他，只是专心将绳子挂好两侧，掏出贞操带束缚了金俊勉的性器，在地上捡起被扔下的跳蛋重新塞进穴内，强行将发抖的金俊勉抱来，把绳子卡在他两腿间松开了他身上的绳子。绳子明显要比他裆部高，粗糙的绳结狠狠地磨在他的花蒂与阴唇上。

“不听话会让你更痛”  
BAËKHYUN提起皮鞭对准那结实的胸膛就是一抽，在那白的根本不像是出外斗争的战士的胸膛上留下了一条明显的红痕，被划过的乳尖更是红肿了起来。

“走”

金俊勉乖乖听话，他明白，现在无论如何他的处境都难以扭转，强压下内心的不甘，握住绳子龟速向前走着。即使是踮起脚那糙绳依旧能磨这他脆弱的花蒂与阴唇，穴内的跳蛋被BAËKHYUN不知是故意还是刚好顶到敏感点，若想闭紧小穴减缓绳子的摩擦，换来的却是跳蛋更强烈的震感。大脑被快感与紧张侵占，双手颤抖着握紧前方的绳子，将快要吐露出的呻吟憋了回去，却在BAËKHYUN的皮鞭下破了功。

“我是让你向前走，而不是在原地磨蹭” BAËKHYUN一鞭打在那翘臀上，有弹性的臀肉被打得一颤颤的。金俊勉吓得赶紧踮脚向前走。单是绳路并不足以让他害怕，但绳路上的绳结把他折磨的醉生欲死。凸起的绳结不仅比那条的绳子更加粗糙，还会被他不慎挤入穴内，双腿险些发软站不稳。

金俊勉颤抖着艰难地走了一段，身上就已经被皮鞭打出不少红痕，与洁白的原肤色形成强烈的对比，精致的小脸也布满泪痕，圆圆的葡萄眼哭成了红红的兔眼，简直让人虐性大发。

最终金俊勉还是被这绳子跳蛋与皮鞭的结合下磨得身子一软倒在地上，BAËKHYUN收起皮鞭走到他身边，用鞭柄扫开他凌乱的红发，细细欣赏金俊勉那几近被玩坏的表情。就当金俊勉认为这屈辱的一切该结束的时候，BAËKHYUN解下自己的裤子，掰开他的双腿扯出跳蛋，将自己挺硬已久的性器抵在金俊勉的穴口。

“不…不要…呜——！”  
BAËKHYUN掐着金俊勉的腰猛地一挺将性器冲入那脆弱的小穴，花蒂与阴唇早已被绳结磨得红肿，现仍乖巧地吞吐着BAËKHYUN狰狞的性器。金俊勉双手用力地捂着嘴不让自己的呻吟泄露出来，眼泪不停地从眼角滑落。BAËKHYUN见状，单手把金俊勉的双手钳在头顶上，双眸死死得盯着身下的人。

“明明很会叫怎么就不叫了？”  
BAËKHYUN另手用力捏着金俊勉的下颚强迫他和自己对视，见身下人死咬着下唇依旧是一副倔强的模样无奈摇摇头。

“第一次，我就当你忘记规矩罢”边伯贤不知从哪拿出一个口球，硬是掰开他的嘴给他戴上“我说过，不听话会让你更痛”

无法合拢嘴让金俊勉的呻吟喘息声无法隐藏，BAËKHYUN满意地开始享受他的猎物，将他捞起放在自己身上继续操干。

完美的克隆将生理的种种都实现完全相同，被同样的尺寸玩弄，看着与自己爱人无差的脸，这种的羞耻大大激起了金俊勉体内的被虐欲。他的泪水与性欲蒙住了他的双眸，小穴的淫水被不断流出，敏感点被不断顶弄。

这完全越矩了。

体内快感不断继积存，贞操带束缚了他的欲望，口球也剥夺了他说话的权利，双手只能受淫欲所驱抚上自己的性器想要得到释放却又一把被BAËKHYUN阻止。

“SUHO没有用过后面高潮吗”  
BAËKHYUN将金俊勉的手放在自己肩上，开始更猛烈的操弄。不出意料，当BAËKHYUN释放在他体内深处的同时也感到自己的性器被一阵温软的液体浇湿。金俊勉颤抖着身子趴在他的肩上抽泣。

“不错，是个听话的乖孩子”  
BAËKHYUN拍拍金俊勉的屁股顺手掐了把软嫩的臀肉。金俊勉的力气已被抽干，BAËKHYUN一放手就瘫倒在地上，未能及时吞下的津液越过口球滑落出来，他知道自己身下已经混乱不堪，大腿内侧也是布满淫液。BAËKHYUN似乎还没玩够，将地上的人翻个身以后入的姿势继续这场似无止境的性事。

“伯贤，对不起”

这是金俊勉晕过去前最后的意识。

BAËKHYUN将自己的欲望再度射入后退出他体内，缓缓整理好自己的衣物看着眼前的人。金俊勉身上已经一片狼藉，满身的鞭痕还未消去，满脸潮红与泪水象征着这人的支离破碎，下身的淫乱已经惨不忍睹，被解开的贞操带随意地丢在地上，两片阴唇还无意识地吐着淫液。BAËKHYUN当然不放过这美好的画面，拿起相机又是一拍。满意了之后缓缓看向那台一直架着的摄像机。

“就算是用摄像机直播也不够清楚对吧”  
“放心，我会让你得到相机里的照片的”  
“不过很遗憾，你以后也只能得到这些了”

“该死”  
另一间囚房内，边伯贤猛地拽着手腕上的铁链妄想挣脱出去，他死死地盯着前方的屏幕，迫切想将自己的爱人救回，将那个冒牌的克隆体万剐千刀。但手腕上的刺痛将他拉回现实，他瘫坐在地上，仰首双眸无神地看着房顶那涣散的灯光，发泄般用尽力气将那盏灯的光掐灭，囚房内只剩下屏幕投影的暗光，还有他那崩溃无助的啜泣声。

“放弃吧”

“他是我的俘虏”


End file.
